It Was a Dark and Stormy Night
by SQU33fic
Summary: Willow at hogwarts.


SQU33Fic

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Author's notes: Ok, this is my first fic, so please be gentle with me.

Summery: Willow at hogwarts

"Bloody Ell!' echoed through the halls of Hogwarts School for Withchcraft and Wizardry as Ron Weasley looked at the headmaster. His little sister, Ginny, who's full name is actually Ginevra, not Virgina like most people whould guess, just looked at Dumbledoor, waiting for him (ron) to calm down so that he (the Headmaster) could continue.

After several minutes of the foulest language Ron could come up with, Ginny was rather disappointed by his lack of imagination, Dumbledoor continues. "As I was saying, Ms Rosenburg was stolen from your family as an infant. She was raised in the Colonies by muggles and needs your help to learn our culture."

Ginny glanced at her parents. Molly was wailing dramatically and Author was trying, and failing, to look stoic. Sometimes she hated her family.

"But, the baby wa, younger than Gin!" Ron protested, glaring at Dumbledore and at the woman introduced as Willow. "She's bloody older."

Willow shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "We think that Voldermort cast a spell to make me older, to hide me. He wanted me as his air."

"Thenm why hide you with Muggles," Ron Questioned?

"Because no self-respecting witch goes anywhere near thre Hellmouth," she replied. The dark forces there tend to corrupt any magic users."

"An' how did you not get effected?"

"Er… I was… But I'm all better now. Yep, no dark-eyes evil!Willow for me, no siree. I didn't even end the world, though I came very close. A yellow crayon saved it."

Ginny blinked at the babble. The new (?) sister was very weird.

"And, Willow continued without stopping to breath, "I have a wand now. It totally focuses my majic. Isn't it cool?" she asked, wiping it out from behind her, accidentially shooting sparks at Fauks, who squaked in anger. "Willow wood, which is so appropriate, cuz, ya know, Willow here, with a drop of blood from two different vampires and a werewolf. And I know all three of them. The wolf, Oz, was my boyfriend for a long time, and Angel and Spike, the two bloodsuckers, were my friend Buffy's boyfriends. Not at the same time, though. Or, at least I don't think so. Olivander said that it was the most powerful wand he had ever produced, even more powerful than Voldermorts! Isn't that so cool?"

Dumbledore bussled them out of the office with instructions to show Willow around.

"Righ'," Ron sighed. "This is Hogwarts, now leave us alone."

Ginny opened her mouth to yell at her brother when Hermione and Harry appeared, almost magically, beside him. Whatever she had been about to say dried up in her throat at the appearance of the bright green eyes and black messy hair that she fantasized about. At the grand old age of fifteen, Ginny new that Harry was the boy for her. If only she could talk to him…

"What's up?" Hermione asked Ron in a stuck up voice. Ron ignored her in order to glare at their new sister.

Seeing that Ron wasn't about to introduce her and the ginny had apparently been struck dumb, Willow held out her hand to the young man in front of her and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Willow Rosenburg. Uh… Apparently I'm Ron and Ginny's younger sister."

Harry looked down at her hand and then at Ron. "She evil?"

Willow babbled that she wasn't, well, she had been but wasn't now, and why did people keep asking her that?

Hermoine looked at her suspiciously and dragged the two boys off, leaving Ginny alone with the still babbling witch.

"You'll get used to it," she whispered. Her voice was scratchy and ruff, like she rarely used it. "they don't make friends easily."

Willow trailed aftwer Ginny as the younger in looks girl led the way to the the Great Hall. Maybe one of the other gryffs would take over for her and she could find a corner to hide in.

They were just steps away from the hall when Ginny, who was paying more attention to her feet than what was in front of her, knocked into what felt like a solid wall. She stumbled back a step and slowly raised her head to look into icy blue eyes.

"Filthy Weasel," Malfoy sneared. "Now I'll have to burn these very expensive robes. Weasel muck doesn't come out of silk."

Behind her Willow gasped and gripped her arm, no doubt leaving bruises, and also drawering his attention to her.

"And who is this? Red hair and Muggle clothes? Don't tell me that your stupid father produced a bastard mudblood."

"Shut up, Mini-Spike" Willow snapped, her eyes flashing black in her anger.

"Spike?" the blond responds. "What the hell kinda name is that? Sounds like a dog. Or a vampire. You don't mean William the Bloody, do you? Now, that's a bloke to admire. Too bad he was like you, a by blow of an ill-thought affair. He would have been a great wizard. I have no bloody idea what my great great grandfather was thinging when he actually fucked a muggle, much less why he allowed her to get pregnant."

"William the Bloody is related to you?" Willow asked, her eyes wide. Ginny stood to the side, forgotten. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's dead."

"Of course he is. Bloody vampire, you stupid bint."

"No, no, I mean he's really dead. Really and truly dead. As in Ding dong dead. He died saving the world.":

Malfoy looked shocked for a moment before shouldering his way around them, muttering under his breath about his hero falling from grace and needing his X-box 360 to cure the heartache he flet.

Before they could take another step, Snape emerged from the shadows, a scowl on his face. (SQU33 – imagine he's really scary. I can't write really scary, so just use your imagination)

"Weasel, you're late for dinner. Fifty points from your pathetic house."

"That's no fair, you overgrown bat" Willow snapped, stepping in front of her new sister and glaring at the bat in question. "What crawled up your butt and died? Or are youo always this mean and cruel. Mr Cranky Pants."

They argues for several minutes before Snape left in a huff. Willow watched him go, an odd smile on her face. "You know, she whispered to Ginny. "I think I'm going to have to jump his bones one night. Yes indeed. Of, I know what you're thinking… Willow, you can't, you're gay! You're all about the girly love. But that man is just hawt."

Ginny blinked at her as Willow wandered away, trailing after the greasy git she considered sexy. She decided then and there that her younger/older sister was insane and needed to see the nice men with the big butterefly nets.

Ginny finally stepped into the dining room, looking around at the people at the table. Her mom, recovered from the ordeal of meeting the daughter she thought was lost, was standing at the stove, using her wand to direct the cooking sauaage while dishes were washing themselves in the background. It was rather like that scene from The Sword and the Stone, when Merlin uses magik to do warts chores. Escept that Molly knew better than to leave any spell unattended, even simply cleaning charm,s. The last time she did, the spell had gotten out of hand and flooded the house.

Ron, Hermoine, and Harry were sitting at the table, ignoring Remis and Sirious (Sirious didn't die because I like him too much! – SQU33), who were discussing the fact that Snape was once again at the Black House. No one was quite sure why he was there, just that he was. (Book 6 NEVER happened people! – SQU33).

Ginny set beside Hermoine, who was across the table from Ron and Harry. They ignored her, as usual, and continued whispering about Willow. Sometimes Ginny thought she should just turn invisible, like the one girl ona muggle TV show did. It's not like anyone wouold notice that she was gone.

She could almost feel herself fade when Draco came back into the grate hall. He glared at her, not at the Golden Trio, and suddenly she found her self corporal again. He was paying attention to her1

Silently she left the table, still ignored by the trio, and followed Draco back out of the hall. He continued to glare at her but allowed her to trial after him as he made his way up to his Head Boy private room. Inside the room it was exactly the opposite as she had ever expected.; It was actually rather cozy and not evil looking at all.

He closed the door and smiled at her. The first smile she thought he had ever seen on his face. It made his hole face lite up and she knew then that she was oin love. Harry Potter who?

Meanwhile, in a dank part of the dungeon, her older/younger sister was still stralking the overgrown bat that she was determined would soon be hers. Even if she had to do a spell to make him see the truth of it. Not that she would. No suri, she knew better than to cast a mind control spell. Had learned that lesson. Yeah boy. No bad black majic for Willow.

This is a REALLY good story that needs to be told. So, pay for what you read by reviewing.


End file.
